Bandaged Future
by awkwardTurtle.eep
Summary: Sakura discovers a gift. A gift so powerful and deadly it is a curse. Will this be what it takes to equal or even surpass everybody else on her team? Even with the appearance of her new clan and new enemies? SasuxSakuxUnknown, NaruxHina (minor), ShikaxTem (minor), InoSai (minor), NejiTen (minor).
1. Shocking Discoveries and Sunglasses

**Another story! and the Raifudoreingan is essentially life drain in Japanese with a "gan" at the end. Apologies if I butchered the language. Blame google translate.**

**IDNONBITS**

Emerald eyes opened to see the cracked ceiling of her apartment. They turned towards a window, the only window without some sort of covering. Sakura sat up, the covers of her bed pooling around her knees. Rubbing her eyes she turned to the window once more, and winced at the light again.

"Mou," She complained.

"I get my eyes have been really sensitive lately, but this takes the cake!" She smiled, despite the burning pain in her eyes and yawned.

"Finally. A day off!" The woman quickly slipped off her bed and pulled on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. After slipping her feet into her Toms and pulling on a cardigan, she strapped some kunai to her wrists and tied her headband around neck. Deeming herself presentable she stepped outside, after looking the door and making sure she had her keys and wallet. Something induced her to wear sunglasses, and was instantly grateful for them, as the bright light once more attacked her eyes.

"Acck! This is really bad! Maybe I should go see shishou about this." She started walking towards Hokage Tower, not bothering to take to the rooftops. Pushing through the doors of the office, she saw Tsunade passed out, with a bottle of Sake in her hand, dripping all over her papers. She grinned evilly, then slammed the doors shut extra hard.

"Ah! Wha, wha's happening?" The Hokage slurred out, looking frantic while clutching the leaking bottle of alcohol to her chest like a precious doll. Her eyes lit upon her apprentice, wearing odd sunglasses and still grinning like a lunatic.

"Sakura!" she adomished.

"Have a little respect for you sensei! And what do you want? I have work to get back to."

"Tsunade shishou, my eyes are really sensitive to the light. Like super sensitive. You know I can't probe my own eyes, so could you take a look?" The woman frowned.

"Oh, alright. Take of those ridiculous sunglasses and come over here." The rosette haired teen whipped off the shades covering her eyes and stepped closer to her teacher. Tsunade pulled the curtains over the windows, and then she saw it.

The faint green, blue, and red lines glowing softly in the noticably darker irises of her pupil. Accompanied by the faint aching sensation that had started ever since Sakura stepped into the room, Tsunade realized just what was happening, and the knowledge made her close to fainting.

"S-shishou?" The other woman's fearful voice trembling through the room. What had happened to her eyes? What made the Hokage look so afraid like that?

"Close your eyes!" Tsunade's voice came out harsher than she intended. Kami, her student had _those _eyes. The eyes of a bloodline limit so fearsome and powerful members of its accompaning clan had often been tagged "kill on sight" by many hidden villages. She jumped away from the teen as fast as possible, the dull ache in her body disappearing instantaeneously. The clan had scattered, hiding their kekkai genkai. In Konoha they had come close to deciding to exterminate them as well, but as no known members had been found and the elders were too power hungry it had not been ruled.

Quickly she opened a cabinet and pulled out a dusty file in the back. It was labeled "The Aikyatchi Clan". She tossed it to her student.

"Sakura, read this." Her voice so serious, almost grave.

"Don't look at anybody, but read this. Stay in my office. You'll understand." Sakura skimmed over the contents of the paper folder. Her eyes widened at the knowledge.

"You mean-?"

"Yes Sakura. You have the Raifudoreingan. You are a member of the Aikyatchi Clan."

**R&R?**


	2. The Clan Appears

**I know the story started like waaay too fast, but a. I was in a hurry and b. whatever. Thank you soo soo soooooo much Schwan and Guest, my first reviewers. You guys made my day, which was really sucky due to a bout of the stomach flu. This is for you 2. Also I can't forget all the people who favorited, followed, or did both to this story. xD Awesomesauceness.**

**Oh yeah, anybody notice the cover photo? It's the Raifudoreingan. I totally was inspired by the cover of the book Extras by Scott Westerfeld.**

**I'm kinda psyched that no one knows what the bloodline limit does. There will be hints, and cookies to those who get it!**

**Btw, "Ishiko" means child of stone and "Mikazuki" means new moon. Hopefully that will give you an idea about their personalities. I in no way like Twilight. Just sayin.**

**Disclaimer**

**IDNONBITS**

THIRD PERSON POV

"Hm", a figure mused. Hidden by shadows, nothing could be seen of the character.

"One of our kin has found her way back to the clan." The person spoke, almost in a whisper to a young lady kneeling on the floor in front of them. The girl bowed her head, her face unseen.

"Yes. When does Aikyatchi-sama wish me to leave?" The mysterious figure stepped out, to become a woman, her eyes bandaged. Her black silk kimono was perfect, and her pale blue hair was pulled into a bun with two senbon holding it together. She lifted the kneeling girl's face to show her dark brown, almost black hair in a braid, fearless brown eyes, and tan skin.

The lady sighed. Even with her own maroon orbs hidden from sight, chakra seeing was second nature. She didn't understand the younger clan members' fuss over special diamond eye contacts used to hide and nullify the Raifudoreingan.

"As soon as possible, Ishiko-chan. Haruno Sakura is residing in Konoha. Teach her all she must know. Our clan is rare, scattered, and even a delicate cherry blossom should be saved, yes?"

"Of course, Mikazuki-hime."

**xxxxxThis is Larry. He is honored to be your linebreak for today's program xxxxx**

"Sakura, I don't want you to leave my office until we figure out some way to hide the Raifudoreingan. Do you understand?" Tsunade's quaking voice sounded through the room.

"Yes, of course shishou." Kami, this was waay too much to take in. The pink haired girl scowled. Someone up there really hated her. First Sasuke leaves Konoha, no _betrays _Konoha, then Naruto goes, she finally gets stronger, _(but in what? _something inside her whispered), and now this?! A bloodline limit and a clan in one blow.

But when Tsunade had informed her about the kekkai genkai, most of her celebrated. She wouldn't be weak any longer. The score evened out, with 2 kekkai genkai users and one jinchuuriki. She could be truly strong. No more was the looking at everyone else's backs, the feeling she got when Naruto protected her _all the damn time_, or when she wasn't able to fight in a battle.

Tsunade saw her student blankly holding the file, her head down and lost in her thoughts. She smiled inwardly, and then remembered just who she was. Here standing before was Sakura Aikyatchi, and Konoha wouldn't be able to stand an attack if her clan came to collect her. She wracked her mind, attempting to remember if she met any Raifudoreingan users on her travels.

Ishiko Aikyatchi. Yes, she was the person to help Sakura. Even though she'd been a child the last time the Godaime had seen her, she should be Sakura's age of 16, if not older. Now how to get in contact with her...

"Hokage-sama?" The muffled sound of Shizune's voice woke Tsunade from her reviere.

"There is a Kiri nin here to see you, Tsunade-sama." The door opened, and a girl's slim, athletic, figure appeared on the threshold. The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise at the nin.

"Ishiko-san?" The dark brown haired girl bowed formally.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I am here to instruct my cousin in the ways of the clan and the Raifudoreingan." When she stood up once more, Tsunade could see the faintest imprints of the bloodline on her irises. Sakura looked up, and then realizing her mistake gave a small cry of alarm and bowed her head once more.

"It is alright, imoutou-san. I am temporarily protected from its effects." Tsunade, sensing she was intruding made a quick suggestion.

"Why don't you go to Training Ground 18? It is unoccupied, and far enough out that nobody goes there anymore." Ishiko nodded.

"That will do well, Godaime-sama as long as there aren't any beings around with alot of chakra. Come, Sakura." With that the young lady pulled Sakura out of her office, not without placing the sunglasses over her eyes once more. The Hokage sighed. She was getting too old for this shit.

Those eyes... that earned the name "life drain" well enough.

"Shizune! Sake!"

**Please, please, please, please, review.**

**PLEASE?**


	3. The Clan Curse

**OMHN I'M UPDATING AGAIN. Shut it. I just... have plot bunnies who wil not stop giving me ideas that are begging to be posted. Blame them.**

**LilithiaRW: I worship some of your stories, so eek! I gotta review from you! Anyways I am taking your advice to heart and adding more detail! Yosh! And The Haruno Clan should be updated, seriously. Addicted to that one.**

**Schwan: You are awesome. Seriously. You got the kekkai genkai right! Actually I wasn't originally gonna do the chakra sensing bit, cuz it never occured to me, but now I will! Not to mention you where first reviewer last chapter, and left the longest message. I apologize. There are no digital cookies to be found. I'd entertain you with a bunny comic, but it's too long to post. Nevermind, I will. At the end. Look for it. xD**

**Guest: You where the first reviewer first chapter. Kudos. Like, you where the reviewer who had me mentally jumping up and down in my head because someone had actually reviewed. Yep. You my friend, are amazing :)**

**Alright!**

**IDNONBITS**

**Song choice: Viva La Vida by 2CELLOS. Go listen to it. It is amazing. Absolutely beautiful, and I was a former string instrument musician myself. Then I switched to choir. Okay, enough with the rants.**

Third Person POV

Ishiko rolled her eyes at her younger cousin. The girl was irritatingly optimistic. Did she not understand the curse that the bloodline limit was? She would be all excited now, with a new power awakened but in a few months reality would hit her hard in the face.

Carefully scanning the field the Hokage had let them use incase of of people or animals, she deemed the tree ringed enclosure appropriate. Just incase some stupid Leaf nin stumbled across them, she carefully cast a 3 layer genjutsu, one of the few techniques the clan had to itself. The predecesor was the Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings, and since all who were members of the Aikyatchi were naturally gifted with genjutsu, it had been easy to improve upon.

"Alright, so what is this about a clan?" The pink haired girl asked, wary of the awkward silence surrounding them.

"The Aikyatchi Clan was just that in the old days, when a solitary member mastered the skill of draining the chakra of her enemies and converting into chakra she could add to her own stores, thus when her stores where at full capacity, the stolen chakra would enlargen them. She discovered that the process was extremely painful, and how she could use her eyes as a medium for doing so. Nobody really knows what happened, but it became genetic, and evolved from a trait to a kekkai genkai." Sakura pondered the information in her head. It made sense how it started, and how the Aikyatchi were often killed by their home ninja. If someone could drain your chakra in an instant it would be scary as hell.

"But there was a catch," The girl continued.

"In the first few weeks of activating it, one could only deactivated the Raifudoreingan once a day. After the first month, you could no longer deactivate it, some precautionary measure the kekkai genkai implemented to prevent its carriers from dieing. A bit like a parasite, it you ask me." **(Refrence from Peeps by Scott Westerfeld)** The pink haired kunoichi's fidgeting movements stilled at that bit. She stared up from where she had plopped unceremoniously to the uneven ground at her "cousin".

"You mean I get a kekkai genkai that can kill everybody I look at regardless of if they're enemy or friend and I CAN'T FREAKIN' DEACTIVATED IT AFTER A MONTH!?" Ishiko smirked at the pinkette's rage. It appears reality would hit her in the face a bit sooner than a month.

"Aa."

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT? Wait a minute..." The woman trailed off, leaning closer Ishiko and studying her eyes with her own dark, dark, green orbs with the telltale lines, growing stronger every minute.

"You don't have the lines in your eyes, but you have obviously had the Raifudoreingan longer then I have!"

"Yes. We forged diamond contact lenses, shot through with clear titanium. They are strong, easy to take out, and block any signs or efects of the bloodline. Except for chakra sensing. I have a pair for you." Ishiko held out a black leather case from where she had gracefull seated herself opposite of the new clan member. Sakura tenativelly opened the box to find two contact lenses. She put them in, and removed a miror from where it also was in the box.

The lines where gone, she noticed. She smiled and then saw with fright the bright kekkai genkai in her counterparts dark brown eyes. She waited for a painful ripping sensation, but nothing came.

"The contacts also have a secret material that prevents it from taking affect on you. Be glad." Just as Sakura opened her mouth, someone zoomed into the clearing.

"Sakura-chan!"

**Heh. Cliffie. Review? Here's the comic.**

**Dedicated to Schwan**

(\_/) I was going to give you this cookie...

(='.'=)

(o)

(") (")

(\_/) But then I was like

('.'=)

o( )

(")(")

(\_/) IT'S MY COOKIE!

(='.'=)

(o)

(") (")

(\_/) But then I was like, sharin' is caring

(='.')

( )O

(")(")

(\_/) But then I was like, IT'S MY COOKIE!

(='.'=)

(o)

(") (")

(\_/) So then I ate it. Sorry.

(='.'=)

( )

(") (")

_One Week Later_

(\_/) Want a waffle?

(='.')

(#)

(") (")

(\_/) No thanks, I'm good.

('.'=)

( )

(")(")

(\_/) Take the waffle or die!

(='.')

( )#

(") (")

(\_/) Oh yeah? How ya gonna kill me?

('.'=)

( )

(")(")

(\_/) One sec, lemme get it out

(='.')

( )

(") (")

_5 Minutes Later_

(\_/) Take the waffle or die!

(='.')

/"""""""======

\_ _ _ _ /

(\_/) Okay, okay, I'll take the waffle.

('.'=)

( )

(")(")

_THE END_


	4. The Choice

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IT'S JUST I SWITCHED SCHOOLS AND I COME HOME REALLY LATE CUZ MY SCHOOL IS REALLY FAR AWAY FROM MY HOUSE AND I'M REALLY TIRED AND I HAVE SO MUCH HW!**

**Okay, it's the weekend so I gots time xD Thanks for waiting!**

**BTW I wrote this on the weekend and am just now updating :p**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**IDNONBITS**

Third Person POV (I really love this POV, don't I?)

She whirled around, mentally scolding herself for not noticing Naruto's chakra signature approaching.

"SAKURA! BAA-CHAN TOLD ME TO GIVE THIS TO YOU! Maa, why does she have to make me do this? I'm not her messenger!" He complained. Sakura quickly pulled the scroll from his outstretched hand. Noticing the Aikyatchi clan symbol, Ishiko quickly snatched the scroll from him, without even giving him time to protest.

"As I thought." She noted out loud, as Naruto jumped around in the background trying to get the scroll back.

"Summons. Come Sakura. I must take you to meet the Aikyatchi-sama." She calmly walked off the grounds, not even bothering to take to the rooftops.

"Quickly. Aikyatchi-sama's patience will not last long." Sakura obediently followed her cousin, still trying to take everything in. It wasn't until now, when she would meet the head of a powerful clan - no, she corrected herself. The head of _her_ clan. Ishiko lead her through many different terrains, not stoping for a single pause. She had to use chakra to keep up with her, and she'd taken out the contacts. She noticed how if she focused on a plant, she would get a slight energy boost and the plant would wither a bit. I suppose, she thought. I suppose it is the chakra sucking bit of my bloodline. All and any plants, animals, and other humans glowed the slightest bit, which must have been the chakra sensing bit.

"Here." The flat tone of her companion's voice shook her out of her inner revelations. They had stopped in a mountain range. It was misty, cold, and damp there. Nightime had slowly drifted over, giving a small ominous air. Mountains grew tall about them, huge, imposing, and taller then the Hokage Mountain. **(Think The Misty Mountains from The Hobbit, and the compuond like Rivendell, which is located in a valley with mountains around it.)** Nestled in a tiny valley, the lights of either an extremely large compund or an extremely small village glowed yellow and white. But even these gave no semblance to relief or comfort. They started leaping from cliff to cliff, picking a way through the rocky ridges, bluffs, and death drops. When they arrived at the village, or compund, Sakura reminded herself, people were still out and about, talking, laughing, and eating. Strangely, anyone who appeared to be over the age of 25 was wearing bandages around their eyes, instead of nothing inherently visible, like the young ones.

"It seems so.." She trailed off.

"Peaceful. Yes. These are those who have lived a happy life, having not been born into a Hidden Village. They live as freelance shinobi, and are rather kind. Only to those that are our own kin, of course." The pair descended into the compund, with Ishiko flashing some small sort of id card before the guards let them in. To avoid the crowds, they used the rooftops, and made their way quickly to a large building in the very center of it all. The doors to this house swung open, and the brunette quickly led her more colorful cousin into the structure. She rapidly ascended a tall staircase, leading to a pair of painted red doors with brass knobs as decoration. **(Think the ones at the Forbidden City in Beijing/China)**

"Konban-wa, Sakura-san." A slender figure approached them, barely noticable in the total darkness that settled around them. The aforementioned teen whirled around to see a lady in a black kimono walking towards her, with her pale blue hair pulled into an immaculate knot with senbon stuck through. The strangest feature of this lady - or clan head was once again, the bandages around her face, hiding her eyes completely. Ishiko immediately dropped to the floor in front of the woman, her forehead touching the ground in a kowtow position.

"Mikazuki-hime sama." She smiled.

"Ah, arigato, Ishiko-san." Ishiko quickly and nimbly lept to her feet at the sound of her name. The lady, or Mikazuki, turned to her.

"Haruno-san, I am Aikyatchi Mikazuki, clan head of the Aikyatchi clan. Which you now belong to." She smiled the smile a spider shows before they consume their prey.

"We will welcome you to our family, but understand how low you are. Just because you are the newest member does not mean any prefrence will be given to you. Now, go and eat. The shops are closing. I wish you a good night, Sakura-san and Ichiko. Sayonara." With that she glided away, as fast as she had appeared. The other nin pulled her down the stair once more with haste, and out into the brightly lit main street.

"Mikazuki-hime sama speaks the truth. I will over see your training. Our initiation ceremony approaches, and I shall have to make you the best. If I fail, I will be disgraced and I must cast myself out of the clan for failing the Aikyatchi-sama." She turned away and began walking towards a dango stand, leaving a stunned Sakura alone in a pool of lamp light.

Really? She thought to herself. Cast out of the clan? Fear crept throught her mind. Would she one day have to choose between clan and Konoha? What about Naruto? Ino? All her friends? Deep down, she knew the answer. It scared her, but she must be brave, Sakura told herself. Perhaps when she had tomake that choice it wouldn't impacted clan or village to greatly.


End file.
